pg2fandomcom-20200214-history
All PG2 Tools
This is an index for all PG2 tools available. They are grouped by the web site where they are hosted. =Steve Brown * PG2 Mods Clearing House= URL: PG2 Mods Clearing House 21:11, April 27, 2010 (UTC)Equipment Editor by Carl Johan Ankerstjerne (aka Progi) latest version 4.0.2 - 1813KB Panzer2.dat-Tool v3.0.1 by Carl-Johan Ankerstjerne This tool allows you to view and change your PANZER2.DAT, and now has extra functionality for unpacking and repacking MODGEN.DAT (for People's General). 1971KB. Map Tool by Carl Johan Ankerstjerne v1.2.0 - This tool converts .bmp files to .shps (including splitting the .bmp up), it also has an easy-to-use graphical interface for making .map files, contains PaintShop Pro and Adobe Photoshop palettes and also instructions to convert 24-bit .bmps to 8-bit (which is necessary to use the Map Tool properly). This a wonderful and amazingly useful tool for map makers that replaces a number of other utilities - 1980KB. Campaign Editor by Carl Johan Ankerstjerne (aka Progi) v3.2.0 -This is an updated version of Progi's campaign editor - 1645KB. PGII Prototype Helper by "Tiny Rodent" This "cheat" utility ensures you always get a prototype after a Brilliant Victory - 17KB Flags/Dossier Switcher v1.1b by Leonid Usachov This tool switches Dossier & Flag graphics in your panzer2.dat for different Equipment Files - 6.9MB (v1.1b dated May 13, 2005 - adds new graphics for v3.9+ of Pacific Equipment File) PG2 Equipment Editor by David Bird version 1.8 (dated December, 2004) - This is an equipment editor designed to be used with MS Excel. (English version - 122KB) =Luis Guzmán * Tools Page= URL: Luis's Tools Page PG2 Suite - by Luis Guzman is the most complete windows integrated editor available both in English and Spanish. It is a combined scenario, campaign, saved game, equipment and map editor with a very friendy interface, showing units icons and true picture maps when editing. It has full functionality for all the new features in the unofficial v2.x + patches. It includes a Browser to see scenarios & maps needed on campaigns, checking for any missing file. There is also a Viewer to see picture icons and maps. Allows many batch proccess to make globals changes on equipment items (filtered by any criteria) units, maps and even for a full campaign. Allows exporting and importing, unis from a scenario into another or between e-files. Luis updates as often as necesary including everyday new features. Programer's Dat Tool 3.1.1 beta This is the lastest pre-release of the wonderful tool from Progi. It allows to extract & replace single S16 files into modgen.dat (without npacking/repacking). It is not a full installable package, so you need to have installed a previous release to work ( you can get it from Steve's Clearinghouse) VirtualDub VirtualDub is a video capture/processing utility streamlined for fast linear operations over video. It has batch-processing capabilities for processing large numbers of files and is mainly geared toward processing AVI files, although it can read (not write) MPEG-1 and BMP images. VirtualDub GSpot Nice tool to check your audio & video codecs. GSpot =Vladimir Medelyan * Thunderbolt= URL: Thunderbolt Campaign Reporter v 3.5 PBEM Campaign Converter v 3.1blitzkrieg Icon Viewer v 1.6 Two -> Four scenario converter v 2.2 EFile Icon Viewer v 1.6 * This site has not been updated since May 2002 =Fred Chlanda * Program Page= URL: Fred's Program Page UPG2SHP and PPG2SHP DOS programs to unpack and repack the shp files for Panzer General 2 so that images can be edited with ShpEd. Also in the archive are 2 useful PG2 palette files for ShpEd. ShpEd makes standard bitmaps from SSI shp files so that you can edit them. It also reconverts them to shp files so they can be used in the games. Shp files are used in all of the 5-star games except Allied General, in the Steel Panthers series, Panzer General 2 and Age of Rifles. The latest version is 0.50 which now includes direct shp file to shp file transfers. Download(494k) UnShp DOS Utility will extract all of the images in a shp file into Windows bmp format. Makshp will convert a series of bmp files into a shp file. Hdshp is useful or fixing headers for SteelPanthers files generated by Makshp. Version 0.3 handles 800x600 images, up to 5000 icons and fixes some bugs. Download(91k) Fred's Record Viewer - FRV 32-bit MS-Windows ™ program designed to supplement a standard hex editor, not replace it. It is designed mainly to assist in viewing binary files with a regular structure. It has inimal editing features. FRV shows files in two ways. As a two dimensional structure, useful for viewing fixed length data structures and as three dimensional structures good for viewing maps. Several display options such as hexadecimal, decimal, or mixed ASCII and hexadecimal are available. In addition, ranges can be set to be displayed in a separate panel as ASCII text. To help locate particular data, certain values or ranges can be displayed in a highlighted mode. A calculator supporting both hexadecimal and decimal input and results is included. Some powerful search options and a color coded file visualization mode are also available. For frequently viewed files, a configuration file which will be loaded on startup containing standard settings and field labels can be written. There are provisions made for formatted output to the clipboard for importing into a text editor. Data blocks can be saved and loaded in CSV format for manipulation in spreadsheets. A limited file comparison function is also available. Download (365k) * This site has not been updated since Octuber 2002 =Lasse Jensen * Builders Paradise Tools for PG2= URL: Builders Paradise Tools for PG2 PGII Extra Scenario Editor v1.38 by Lasse Jensen PGII Scenario map namer v1.00 by Lasse Jensen PGII Campaign Maker v1.41 by Lasse Jensen PGII Sound Converter v1.00 by Lasse Jensen OperationOVERLOAD Panzer2.dat re-packer v1.02 by Lasse Jensen Panzer2.dat Flag quick shifter v1.00 by Lasse Jensen PeG to PGII Map converter v1.00 by Lasse Jensen Sound Converter v1.00 by Lasse Jensen PGII Scenario unit checker v? by Leonid Usachov PGII map tool by Leonid Usachov PGII Scenario Converter v1.0 by Carl Ankerstjerne PGII Terrain checker v2.00 by Carl Ankerstjerne PGII Mel/Mus player by Carl Ankerstjerne Goldwave v4.26 & 5.04 by Goldwave Inc. Instructions to Convert MEL/MUS - WAV with Goldwave PGII Campaign Editor v0.2.0 by Stefano Ferrari Delta Equipment Editor v.beta1 by M. Hamdi PGII Equipment stat calc by Ted van Eck PGII Shp Extractor by Erik Tan PGII Map Maker v0.30 by Charles Tyson Hex Workshop by Breakpoint Software * This site has not been updated since August 2003 Category:PG2:Tools